Rumour
by girl.with.passion
Summary: 'Kapil Sharma Gets Married' 'The King of Comedy Kapil Sharma got married today, taking the nation by surprise. But what is not so surprising is his bride. Yes, Kapil Sharma finally ties the knot with his lovely on-screen wife - Sumona Chakravarti.' A certain rumour did not settle well with some and caused chaos on sets of CNWK. (New KS OS)


**Hey guys, I am back with another K/S OS. I started it in April but took me so long to finish because I was super busy. I wanted this to something different but it turned out completely different. :( Advance aplogises for bad writing.**

* * *

 **RUMOUR|1-4-15**

 **01/04/2015**

 _ **'Kapil Sharma Gets Married!'**_

 _'The King of Comedy Kapil Sharma got married today, taking the nation by surprise. But what is not so surprising is his bride. Yes, Kapil Sharma finally ties the knot with his lovely on-screen wife - Sumona Chakravarti._

 _After years of speculation that these two hot HOT **HOT** celebrities were secretly escaping to exotic locations to have romantic escapades the truth finally comes out. They openly admitted their undying love for one another in Antlantis Hotel, Dubai where they were 'shooting' another scene. Well, it most certainly didn't look like a scene to anyone within a ten-foot radius last year even when they liked to deny their attraction to one another no one could deny the undeniable chemistry between these two._

 _And finally they have decided to put us all out of our horrible misery and hook up. We are finally seeing the wedding of all our wild and slightly insane fantasies. Mr. Kapil and Mrs. Sumona Sharma! Oooh! Doesn't that have a nice ring to it? 'Mrs. Sharma', even off-screen.' Congratulations to the happy couple. Check the video below for more details._

What begun as a normal day quickly turns into one of the most chaotic and hectic day for the cast of 'Comedy Nights With Kapil'. One article. It took one online article to turn the whole day upside down. An article started circulating on internet about 2 hours ago stating that Kapil Sharma gets married to his on-screen wife Sumona Chakravarti.

"What the HELL IS THIS?" The actress demands as soon she steps in the studios.

"Calm down, Sumona."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I will NOT CALM DOWN WHILE SOME IDIOT ON INTERNET DECLARED ME MARRIED TO HIM!" Sumona doesn't care if her shouting can be heard by all; she is angry, no, she is furious.

"Sumo.." Director could not even complete her name when she cuts him off and continues.

"Being married to him on show had already brought so much attention into our private lives and now this! I can't believe this!"

"It's a prank, Sumona."

"Prank? A PRANK?" Before Sumona have a rapid fire with rest of team, the man of hour steps in.

"Yes, it's an April Fool prank, Sumons. If you would've checked the video you'd know."

Kapil informs her calmly as he casually walks in. Sumona mimics him and very poorly to say. She mimics Kapil's reaction when he irritates her or says something which she doesn't like, it's more of a habit of hers now.

"Of course I have seen a video, duffer but that's not my point. My point is this article being published in first place. And where the hell did they even get this information from?"

"It doesn't matter, Sumona." The words have barely left his tongue when Kapil realises that he is in trouble. Chandan gives him dagger looks which says ' _thanks dude, this is what we needed_ '.

"It doesn't MATTER? I don't believe this. How can you be so chill about this?"

"It's a prank, Sumona. Look online and around you, everyone is either playing pranks or getting pranked. No one is taking it serious." There is a disinterest underlying in his tone and that rubs his on-screen wife in a wrong way.

"Oh yes, you would only take is serious and jump up and down in joy if the article said you were married to Deepika or Priyanka or whatever."

"Sumona, chill. You know how Kapil is."

She looks at Kapil, who is so calm and disinterested but something seems different, he is looking everywhere but at her.

"Unbelievable guys! You know how much more chaos it's going to create now."

"Sumona, don't worry I am trying to get hold of editor and the article will be taken down asap." The PR speaks as he exits the room.

"Guys, we have shoot if few minutes. Let's get to work." Director announces trying to gain their attention.

Everyone slowly moves away and get to their work leaving Kapil and Sumona behind. Kapil is busy playing with his phone but it doesn't escape him that Sumona is standing right in front of him.

"I don't get you."

"Sumona." He sighs but Sumona ignores it.

"They declared us MARRIED in real life, Kapil. That is not just a simple prank."

"They declared every other actor with another married or having an affair. It is simple."

"No it's not and you know it too. I don't know why you are so calm about it. In case you forgot what the article say let me remind you. They mentioned Dubai, Kapil."

Kapil fingers freeze over the phone and his eyes meet with Sumona.

"I have read the article and I know. It's not big deal, Sumona. They'll forget about it before the clock strikes 12 tonight and you will too."

"Kapil..."

"Don't worry. Go and get ready." She looks at her co-star for a moment then shaking her head she walks away.

Kapil sighs and throws his phone roughly on the couch while his fingers card through his hair.

"She is right, you know." Chandan voice registers before Kapil sees him.

"What?"

"She's right. It's not simple April Fools article. She is hyper over it because she can see what you and now I can see too."

Chandan stands in front of him but his eyes roam around them to make sure they are not being overheard.

"They used Dubai."

Kapil scratches back of his neck, sighing.

"I don't understand why you both..."

"The article doesn't give too much details but it gave enough which can easily raise suspicions that the information was leaked and not made up."

Chandan stops and waits for Kapil to ask but when he doesn't say anything his friend continues.

"Why did you do this Kapil?"

Now finally Chandan manages to get reaction out of Kapil but not the one he was expecting. Kapil smiles defeated and meets with Chandan's eyes.

"You know me too well."

"But not well enough to know that you were capable of this."

"It's just a prank, Chandan."

"It's more than that and we both know it."

"Well... it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't get the message."

Chandan gets shocked.

"So wait... you did this to get a message across?"

He nods his heads sheepishly.

"I don't understand. What exactly were you trying to accomplish from this?"

"I just thought..."

"Whatever you thought process was, it clearly sucked. She's royally pissed."

"Yea."

"I don't understand..."

"Chandan."

"No seriously. Why not just talk to her, like normal people?"

"I..." Chandan waits for Kapil to finish but he just stays quiet.

"You need to tell her the truth." Kapil opens his mouth to object but Chandan stops him.

"She figured out the Dubai part, Kapil. It wouldn't be long before she figures it out the whole truth. Tell her, before anyone contacts to editor."

"Don't worry, editor wouldn't say anything." Chandan looks at him in disbelieve but before he can speak someone interrupts.

"2 minutes, you both need to be on stage."

"Coming." Kapil answers for both of them and spot boy leaves.

"You are unbelievable."

"Chandan."

"Speak to her before it's too late." With this Chandan walks out, leaving an unsettled Kapil.

* * *

I hope you'll enjoyed it despite the bad writing.


End file.
